Singing Your Way Back To Love
by Inu's Hanyo
Summary: The newest star Kagome Higurashi hates tokyo's hottest singer Inuyasha Tashio but what happens when they are forced to sing together? Will old fellings of love return or will sparks fly? And whats up with Inuaysha's brother? rated for later lemon and lang
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……..

How's that? Good enough for a disclaimer ?

'SINGING YOUR WAY BACK TO LOVE'

BY, INU'S HANYO

Dedicated to Laurel-chan and Rita-chan!

Keep going with the singing!!!

"Come on Inu!" a little girl around the age of six called to a little boy. The little girl had short black hair and dark brown eyes; she wore a short light green dress with a baby blue sash around her waist, and white shoes. She was calling out to a boy who was standing a short distance from her. The two children were playing in the neighborhood park when the little girl decided she wanted to play a different game.

"No! I don't want to play that!" called the little boy. He had long silvery hair and triangular doggie ears on top of his head. He was wearing dark baggy pants and a red t-shirt.

"Please!" the little girl whined giving the little boy her specialty puppy dog eyes.

_'why does she always do this to me?'_ thought the little boy before giving in. "fine ill play but I get to hide." He sighed

The little girl giggled and smiled. "ok." She said before closing her eyes and started to count. "1... 2…3..4-" she went on.

The little boy suppressed a slight laugh as he watched the little girl close her eyes and start to count, twiddling her hands all the while. _'__She__ looks so kawaii when she's nervous'_ he thought before he went to hide. After a while of searching, the eight year boy found a suitable place to conceal himself. He ducked under a white table bench, (wtf what do you those god damn things???) and with one last glance at the little girl he put down his head.

"19 … 20! Ready or not here I come!." The little girl cried before opening her eyes and looking around. '_Now where did Inu get to?_' she wondered as she walked around.

The little boy could see the girl walking aimlessly around looking for him. Suddenly he saw her stop and start heading to the benches.

The little girl walked casually over to the old white benches and bent over. She was expecting to see the golden eyes of her friend but was surprised to see only cement and some cob webs.

"Got cha!"… The girl let out a scream of surprise as she was grabbed by the waist from behind.

"Inuyasha?" she squeaked as she turned around, still within the grasp of the hanyo.

"hi." The boy replied softly.

"Hey you're not supposed to do that.. You're supposed to stay and let me find you." The girl angrily whined.

"But that's no fun… I like finding you instead."

The little girl opened her mouth to argue but closed it again in finding no words. "fine."

"Kagome time to go home!" called a woman's voice from the outskirts of the park.

"Sorry Inu I have to go." The little girl said as the boy released her waist. "bye." She whispered softly giving him a light kiss on the check before running off towards the gates of the park.

Inuyasha watched as the girl slipped out of the parks gates and ran to a nearby car and got in. "bye Kag's." he whispered to himself as he touched the spot on his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he thought about Kagome.

-x-

The light blue phone within Kagome's house started to ring. It rung twice before her mother picked up.

"hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Um… moshi moshi Mrs. Higurashi ... um is Kag's there?" questioned the little boy from the park.

"Sure Inuyasha here she is." Kagome's mom replied handing the phone to Kagome and telling her it was Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha!" the little girl cried into the phone.

"hey." Inuyasha replied glumly.

"Whaats wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome her smile fading from her face as she heard the little boys tone.

"umm tear.. My brother says I'm not allowed to talk to you anymore….. because you're a human." He almost cried. "And ….now I'm moving."

Kagome froze, the phone held to her ear. She blinked a few times as her sparkling tears threatened to fall. "…Inuyasha?" she whimpered.

"I'm sorry Kag's I have to go." Said the little boy on the other end and with that he hung up the phone.

Kagome heard the clink of the phone being hung up and she knew Inuyasha was gone. Slowly the little girl hung up the phone and looked at it. Her arms by her side, she begged herself not to let her overwhelming tears to fall. She had to be strong, but it was extremely hard_, 'I'm never going to see Inu again? But… I want to see him.' _

----zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz----

"And now I have the esteem pleasure of presenting Tokyo's very own KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!" shouted a man's voice from behind a curtain. Slowly the dark red curtain receded revealing a large screaming crowd of people.

From within the large crowd of fans stood a boy about twenty with long white hair and golden eyes. He was wearing long dark jean that hung low on his hips and a dark red t- shirt under a black coat. He covered his white dog ears with a black hat that also covered part of his eyes. Unlike the rest of the crown this man (sorry wow I feel weird calling him a 'man'.. lol) was not screaming nor excited in the slightest. To tell the truth he was only there to check out the competition of other singers. Yes he was a singer in disguise. (yay) he watched calmly as the curtains were pulled back to reveal the main entertainment. There on the stage stood the newest pop star Kagome Higurashi. She had her long midnight black hair pulled back into a loose and messy bun with two black chopsticks. She wore tight black jeans, which hung low on her hips… threatening to fall off, and a low cut blood red v neck shirt, that showed of her well formed breasts in a slutty fashion. (don't worry Kag's isn't a slut!) There was another person on the stage with Kagome. He wore loose low riding baggy black pants and a black shirt.

The music started and the two on stage started dancing.. (ok I'm not very good at describing what their doing.. like dancing within the lyrics..so.. um just try and imagine.. if you know the song.. lol.. sorry) (this song is 'My humps' by the black eyed peas.. Album : Monkey Business (2005)

and no I do not own it I'm just using it…)

(boy parts will be with Boy: blab la bla.. get it and Kag's part will be Kag: bla blab la get it?)

Boy: What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk?

Kag: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out

Kag: I drive these fuckers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ice-ys. Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi and then Donna Karen, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' Fly gearrr but I ain't askin, They say they love my ass 'n, Se7en Jeans, True Religion, I say no, but they keep givin' So I keep on takin' And no I ain't takin' We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstrating.

My love, my love, my love, my love You love my lady lumps, My hump, my hump, my hump, My humps they got u,

Boy: She's got me spending.

Kag: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Boy: She's got me spendin'.

Kag: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me

Boy: What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?

Kag: I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump.

Boy: What u gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?

Kag: I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make u scream, make you scream. Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)

Boy: I met a girl down at the disco. She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. I could be your baby, you can be my honey Lets spend time not money. I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff, Milky, milky cocoa, Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

Kag: They say I'm really sexy, The boys they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, Always dancing next to me, Tryin' a feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. U can look but you can't touch it, If u touch it I'ma start some drama, You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy, You ain't my man, boy, I'm just tryn'a dance boy, And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely lady lumps x3 In the back and in the front. My lovin' got u,

Boy: She's got me spendin'.

Kag: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

Boy: She's got me spendin'.

Kag: (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.

Boy: What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?

Kag: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump.

Boy: What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?

Kag: I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream.

Boy: What you gon do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?

Kag: I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off this hump.

Boy: What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?

Kag: I'ma make, make, make, make you work Make you work, work, make you work.

-x-

Boy: She's got me spendin'.

Kag: Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me

Boy: She's got me spendin'.

Kag: Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me.

(ok now im not even going to try to put down how they were dancing but.. you know… lol if you want the music video go here )

Once the song was over Kagome and the boy did a little bow before the boy turned around and left the stage. The teen girl headed to the front and confronted the crowd.

"Thank you all for being here tonight! I'm glad you're enjoying the show! And don't worry there's more to come!"she shouted. The crowd screamed louder than ever when the next song started.

The intro was exciting as the bad played the music loud and proud.

Kagome stood in the middle of the stage with her headset microphone in position… ('sweet dreams' by the Eurythmics)

Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.Some of them want to use youSome of them want to get used by youSome of them want to abuse youSome of them want to be abused.

-z-

Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.Some of them want to use youSome of them want to get used by youSome of them want to abuse youSome of them want to be abused.

Hold your head up-- Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up—

-Z-

Some of them want to use youSome of them want to get used by youSome of them want to abuse youSome of them want to be abused.

-Z-

Hold your head up-- Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up--MOVIN' ON

Hold your head up—MOVIN' ON --Keep your head up—

-Z-

-Z-

Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.Sweet dreams are made of thisWho am I to disagree?I travel the worldAnd the seven seas--Everybody's looking for something.-ZZZ-

After the song was over Kagome went on to sing more songs.. like

'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield

And

'I'm still not over you' by Rihanna (and I'm not going to write the lyrics cause that would take too long and you would get bored… and I don't want that!)

"Ok that's all for tonight! Goodnight everyone!" Kagome shouted into her microphone before exiting the stage.

That was Inuyasha's chance. By ducking down so no one could see him he ran to the wall of the backstage and jumped to the roof. With one swift movement he was backstage. He saw the pop star Kagome enter her dressing room as he touched down on the ground. Waiting for almost an hour, Inuyasha became impatient. Inuyasha stepped forward and rapped hard on the door.

"Come in!" he heard a muffled shout from within. Taking the invite Inuyasha grasped the handle, turned it, and walked in. As the silver haired boy entered the room he was at once engulfed in a familiar sent. Looking around Inuyasha spotted Kagome sitting on her couch with her hair up in a towel and wearing a light blue v-neck with dark jeans.

"Kagome." Inuyasha almost whispered.

Kagome someone entered her room but she did not turn around to see who it was because she thought it would be her agent… But she was wrong. When Kagome heard the man say her name she immediately knew who it was.

"Inuyasha?" asked a surprised Kagome, whipping her head towards the sound of her name. '_It-it is him'_

(yay! Surprise laurel-chan a brand spankin new story!!! Lol. I'm happy..this story just like randomly popped into my mind.. While listening to my I-pod…. Yay. Ok I sorry if the beginning was sketchy..

yeah Kagome is a new pop star that's is really good a singing.. lol… yeah that was her concert that Inuyasha was watching.. to check out her voice,.,. yeah I did bad at that part..

Inu: 'sure did'

Inu's Hanyo: 'shut up Inuyasha!'

Inu: 'feh'

Inu's hanyo: 'don't you 'feh' me!'

Inu: 'oh yeah?'…. 'feh'

Inu's hanyo: 'meanie' cry….' Ok now I'm going to go write more of my depressing story… whaaaaa!'


	2. happy reunion? never

Disclamer… i….do…not..own..inuyasha… STOP RUBBING IT IN!! tear

'SINGING YOUR WAY BACK TO LOVE'

BY, INU'S HANYO

Dedicated to Laurel-chan and Rita-chan!

Keep going with the singing!!!

Chapter two: 'happy reunion? Never.

"yeah you heard me! get out!" yelled Kagome taking an offensive position on the couch.

"W-what?" asked a flustered hanyo singer. The two were in Kagome's dressing room and Kagome wasn't too happy about that.

"get!"

"What wench?! I haven't seen you in over twelve years and this is how you greet me."

"I know how long it's been! You don't have to remind _me_I wasn't the one who left!"

".." Inuyasha sighed. "your mad?"

Kagome fumed at this dumb question. "of course im mad. You just up and left, no real explanation and. . an. . no good bye."

"I called."

"And you think that is enough?"

".."

"Inuyasha.." she sighed. "..why are you back?"

"why." he smiled. "I came to check out the competition."

"what?"

"you're the new singer, the hot one."

"enough complements-"

"that was no complement" Inuyasha cut in. "that's what they are calling you, all the guys love it. No. what I was saying is that you're my . . . partner"

"what?"

"you say that a lot don't you?"

"Shut it and get on wit the story."

"Naturally, you being the hottest girl and me the sexiest guy-"

"you?.. sexy?!. Ha!" Kagome laughed looking the hanyo over with one glance.

"yes." The hanyo said, his temple pulsing.

"HA HA!"

"ok.. quiet," he snapped and Kagome was silent. "as I was saying, we will be put together at one time or another."

"you mean singing together?"

"yea, I do. They will want the hottest couple."

"I don't think so, we are not the hottest 'couple' . were not together. And besides that wasn't what you were going to say in the first place, you said 'checking out the competition'… why?"

"you are… observant."

"yeah. Now tell me."

"I said that because I wanted to see how good you can sing, and. . if they don't put us together, it would be nice to know your weakness."

"my weakness? What? . . is this some type of competition?"

"yes it is. And I want you with me."

"oh your so kind-no!"

"wha?"

"I get it.. you came here to see how good I was so that you could put me on your 'team'.. I don't think so. I will not work with you."

"but Kagome.-"

"that's Kagome-san to you mister."

"fine. Kagome-san." Just the sound of his voice saying her name in that fashion sent shivers down Kagome's back. "don't you remember. . us?"

"us what?. . .you left. .and we were only kids."

"I was eight, you six. . yes kids. . but i-"

"KAGOME!!!!" a high voice screeched.

"Nani?" asked Kagome turning towards the door.

"you did sooo weeeelll tonight-" but the woman stopped. "what are you doing here Mr. Tashio?"

"Tashio?" Kagome asked blankly.

"Yeah.." replied Inuyasha.

"you mean THE Inu Tashio."

"yes,,"

"… oh.. I … didn't know." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha laughed before turning on his heel and walking to the door.

"does this mean I will see you again?" he asked.

"…i-I don't know."

"good bye miss Higurashi." And with the last farewell he was gone.

"why were you talking to that flee bag?" asked Kagome's manager.

"he came here.. . and he's not a flee bag."

"oh no, don't tell me you like him."

"I don't ."

"good. You don't want to get involved with him."

"why?"

"he is just a… flee bag. . with a different female model every night."

Kagome let a little laugh slip.

"whats so funny?"

"nothing. Well im off." Kagome said taking the towel off her head and passing it to her manager.

"bye-" but Kagome was already out the door and down the hallway.

'Inuyasha Tashio.. you came back for me?' Kagome thought to herself as she walked briskly to her flashy sports car out back.

-bbb-

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyashiiiii." Called a high pitched voice.

"yeah baby?" asked the silver haired Hanyo.

"did you miss me?" the girl asked entering the hanyo's room. She wore a white button down short sleeved shirt and a dark red (really, really) short skirt.

"you know it." He said turning to look at the girl. "I always do."

The girl laughed before closing the space between herself and the hanyo.

"so where were you again baby?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"with that new star, ya know checking out the competition."

"you mean that Kagome girl. . what a little twit."

"she's not a twit."

".. what?!.. don't baby. . dont tell me you like her"

"I don't.. ya know im all yours" Inuyahsa said.

"good." The girl with long black hair and deep eyes whispered before taking The hanyo by his shirt and pulling him to her. She kissed him lightly, almost suggesting she was innocent. Inuyasha put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Suddenly a picture shot through his mind. It was strange. It was of Kagome.

-end-

Wow that was so short.. I know.. nad most of it was dialogue.. sorry.. but I like just the dialogue.. not the song lyrics anymore.. lol.. too boring. and hard to write. . and even harder to read. .sorry so short. I'll make the next longer.. please tell me if u like it.. or whatever.


End file.
